Loving Echoes
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rose has a bad day one day and just wants to forget the day, but Echo Echo steps in to make his love feel better. Done as a request for Scarred Triforce Dragons. :)


**Scarred Triforce Dragons, who owns Rose, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Loving Echoes**

Rose groaned as she finally finished up some paperwork for school and stuff for work. "Finally, I thought that would take me forever," she said to herself as she stood up.

It had been a rough day for her as she had gotten started on the paperwork earlier that day, but then found out she was missing some documents to complete her work and had gone to the college and her workplace to get them, except she had to go to each place three times before she got all the documents she needed and then her workplace asked her if she could stay for an hour to train a new employee, which started out fine except the new worker had an attitude and wouldn't listen and then someone crashed their truck into the circuit breakers for the store and knocked out the power. No one was injured, but it was just another mess to deal with and Rose went back home to get the paperwork completed.

What she hadn't anticipated was that the paperwork would give her such a headache that she had to go over some papers several times to make sure she had the information right.

Now, she leaned against the door jamb with a sigh. "Oh, man, what a day," she said. "I'm so sleeping in tomorrow."

She now headed up for her room and went in, laying down on her bed with a sigh. "Ugh, today was awful," she said to no one in particular. "I just don't even want to get up again today."

She then felt someone get on the bed beside her and turned to head to find Echo Echo sitting beside her. "What's wrong, love?" He asked her worriedly.

"Oh, nothing, honey," she said to him. "Just had a bad day, that's all."

Activating the device that would allow him to become a bit taller, Echo Echo kneeled beside her. "I'm sorry, Rose," he said. "I was hoping to take you out to dinner, but if you're not feeling well, we can do it another time."

She felt a bit sad at that and would have gotten up except she felt him gently push her back down. "Rachel is about to order pizza," he said. "I'll go talk to her. You wait here."

Rose watched him head out and stayed on the bed, something in her fiancée's voice telling her that he had something in mind. He came back in after a bit. "The pizza will be here shortly," he said. "In the meantime, how about I help you relax?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Okay," she said.

She didn't expect him to give her a massage, but when she felt his hands gently squeezing her shoulders and kneading her back gently, she groaned in appreciation. "Oh, honey, you're good," she said with a pleased sigh.

The alien smiled at that before very gently kissing her neck, which surprised her a bit and she smiled. "Careful, honey. My neck is sensitive," she said.

Echo Echo chuckled. "Aw, I was looking forward to tickling you," he said with a half-hearted groan that made her giggle a bit before he leaned down towards her ear. "Not really," he admitted as he kissed her neck gently again.

"I know," she said, letting him have more access to her neck, sighing in pleasure as her fiancée continued to gently kiss her neck, his hands massaging her shoulders as he did so.

A gentle throat clearing made them look to see Rachel in the doorway with a pizza box in her hand, a smile on her face. "Here you guys go," she said.

"Thanks, Rach," said the alien as he accepted it. "Hey, is it okay if Rose and I order a movie off the pay-per-view?"

"Go ahead," the owner of the Grant Mansion said with a smile. "The rest of us are going to be in the To'kustar's quarters watching Netflix."

Nodding, Echo Echo accepted the pizza from her and watched Rachel head downstairs before turning to Rose and opening up the pizza box to show it that he had ordered her favorite toppings. She smiled at him. "You are totally the best," she said to him.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said, getting her some pizza and handing it to her before grabbing some for himself and laying down next to her on her bed. Rose snuggled up into him.

"You know, I know I said I like your height, but I have to admit, having that device to make you taller is growing on me," she said with a smile before giving him a dreamy look.

He chuckled, giving her a deep kiss before setting his pizza and her pizza aside as he gently pinned her down and began kissing her neck again, only this time, the kisses were quick and playful, making Rose giggle as she squirmed, but Echo Echo didn't let her up as he then gave her a French kiss that made her go limp and she felt him gently pull her to lay on him as he carefully rolled over onto his back, holding her and rubbing her back.

She sighed as they gently parted for air and she lay on him. "Mmm, you know, maybe I was a bit hasty in saying I didn't want to get up for the rest of the day," she said.

He chuckled again. "That was before I came in to make you feel better, hon," he said, gently tracing his fingers up and down her arms, gazing at her with a smile. "And no matter how you look, you're beautiful."

Rose chuckled a little, but she smiled too. There were times when she looked a sight, but she noticed how he always seemed mesmerized by her and in all honesty, he made her swoon with how romantic he was.

They then heard the television and turned to see the movie was beginning and so settled down with their pizza and snuggled close to each other to enjoy the movie.

Rose even forgot about how bad the day had been as she enjoyed the movie with her loving fiancée holding her in a loving embrace.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
